


A Davekat Christmas Miracle

by Iznotkit111



Series: My Oneshots (mostly Homestuck) [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Karkat Needs a Hug, Karkat gets his cape, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iznotkit111/pseuds/Iznotkit111
Summary: Karkat does something for Dave,  Dave does something for Karkat. They love each other veeery much!! SO FLUFFYYYY





	A Davekat Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this in May I know I'm weird lol (I posted it originally on Wattpad on Christmas Eve)

Karkat was the first to wake up Gristmas morning. Waking up cuddled into Dave's chest always meant that it'd be a good day. Somehow, like a good luck charm for happiness. And this morning he was tightly pressed into the human, meaning Gristmas was going to go perfectly. As long as Karkat the right thing that is. He was nervous that Dave wouldn't like what he got and that'd ruin Gristmas for him and not be enjoyable, he truthfully just wanted to make Dave happy.

Slowly slipping out of his lovers arms just made him want to hug him harder and go to sleep, but he had plans. He paused as Dave grunted in his sleep and rolled over. After Dave got still he slipped out the room and down the hall, to the kitchen. _'Ok_ _Karkat_ _, you can do this. Just make it correctly and don't burn anything.'_ Karkat thought to himself, getting ingredients out after looking over the recipe.

After mixing things in fifty different bowls and then together he finally got a decent batch of waffle mix. Chocolate chips was the last ingredient left to add. He checked the recipe and added a half cup to it because Dave loved chocolate.

As he started to pour the chips from the bag someone slid their hands around his waist, scaring him into pouring _WAY_ more than needed even after the extra half cup.

"DAVE!!! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!!! AND NOW THERE ARE WAY TOO MUCH CHOCOLATE CHIPS!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW SWEET THAT'S GOING TO BE!!!"

Dave just chuckled and replied, "yeah, it'd be as sweet as you. Heh, we could always eat them out of the mix, don't worry so much babe."

Dave then plucked a chip out of the bowl bringing it to his mouth, but Karkat slapped it out of his hand before he ate it.

"I'M NOT HAVING THE LOVE OF MY FUCKING LIFE DIE BECAUSE OF RAW EGGS" Adding a mumbled 'fucktard' when Dave whined like a puppy and grabbed some out of the bag. After spooning out some of the chips, and fighting Dave from eating the damn waffle mix covered chocolate chips, Karkat poured some into the waffle maker and clicked it shut.

He then turned around and nuzzled into Dave's chest, getting a hug and peck on the head back. He backed away but did adorabloodthirsty grabbing hands out to Dave for him to be picked up. Dave of course obliged and picked him up by his thighs, Karkat wrapping his legs around Dave's torso and arms atop his shoulders. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Really smiled. Leaning into each other, their lips met ever so gently, soft and sweet. Karkat felt Dave walking and pulled away so they didn't bonk into anything while going wherever they were. They ended up in the living room, where the tree they had put together the best they could sat by a set of windows, showing it was snowing outside. Karkat looked under tree and saw there was quite a few presents then there was the night before. Most of them were from family and friends over the mail or had brought over, but one new one stood out the most.

A medium sized box that looked like no one wanted it but they took it in anyways, the wrapping was neat but still looked like a youngster had done it, atop it was a hand-tied bow. Simply woven together as if with magic hands that could cure anything it touched and made bronze gold by a simple tap.

"You can't open that one till last kitten."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!! AND WHY?!? I WANNA OPEN IT FIRST NOW THAT YOU SAID THA-" Karkat was cut off by the waffle maker going off. He groaned and went to the kitchen to take care of it. While he did that Dave went to their bedroom and changed into something he was embarrassed by now but knew Karkat loved it; his godtier suit. He heard Karkat calling for him as he popped his hood up. He strode into the kitchen, Shades who-knows-where, stopping and taking a mental picture of his boyfriend the way he currently was; tongue poking out one side of his lips cutely, while working on getting a perfect whipped cream dollop, brows screwed together in concentration. Dave chuckled and walked over to the counter beside Karkat and hopping up on it, sitting to where he could see the suit. It was an obvious change in him as Karkat paused and looked to Dave, eyes trailing from his pants all the way to his matespirits gorgeous, smirking face. His face flushed his mutant red and he dropped his utensils to hide his smiling, red face.

" _No, no, no, that just won't do,_ " Dave clicked his tongue and pulled Karkat's hands from his face, smirking when seeing his very red face.

"Y-YOUR WAFFLES ARE D-DONE." Karkat stuttered, looking down at his tiny bare feet, almost completely covered by Dave's old pajama pants.

"Get my a fork please, kitten."

Karkat blushed harder at the nickname but mumbled, "ALREADY THOUGHT OF THAT, BULGEMUNCHER," grabbing the fork set aside and his plate made just perfect for his matespirit, and giving it to Dave. Going back to cooking the rest of them, munching on a plain one as he cooked. Secretly watching Dave as he took bite after bite of the waffles and melting at each bite, only making karkat melt as well, feeling joyous to see he did good and that Dave liked them.

After eating and Dave praising Karkat for making them perfectly, instead of burning them like usual; earning a eye roll at the tease; they cleaned up together, but leaving the dishes for another time.

Dave carried Karkat to the living room when they were done and sat down, Karkat in his lap, on the floor in front of the tree. Karkat crawled towards that one present again, only to be pulled back into Dave's lap by his hips. Pouting slightly he picked up a different present and started reading names.

After opening all the presents but the two ones they made the other wait for, they ended up with a bunch of cool stuff and a few new books and DVDs.

They both grabbed their last presents, a thin but good sized one for Dave and the tattered but loved box for Karkat.

"YOU OPEN YOURS FIRST." Dave nodded and ripped up the neat wrapping paper, only to be confused when finding a vinyl record with no band or anything on the cover, just art the Karkat had done, one of his only abstract art pieces to be exact. Dave slipped the disc out of the packaging and found a silver disc with hearts of red at random places. He looked to Karkat with confusion, only to find a worried Karkat. "PLAY IT." He did so on the old player that he had in the living room, a fight happened to get it there but it was used often. It turned out to be a custom vinyl with different songs that told the story of their life's and other songs that suit their love. They danced to a few, forgetting the old box till it was later into the day, Karkat's worry washed away long ago with contentedness and love.

When they had calmed down after dinner of Dave's special non alcoholic nutmeg and Karkat's just slightly burnt casserole that Dave helped make; hint the only _slightly_ burntness; they sat down on the loveseat and Dave sat the box on Karkat's lap, who was on top of Dave's lap. Dave leaned his forehead on Karkat's shoulder as he ripped the wrapping paper away, and opening the old looking box, surprised by what he found.

" _DAVE_ _..._ "

"I had Kanaya help my with it, it was a pain to get measurements but it was worth it for you."

It was his very own cape. The cape he never got because he didn't go godtier. But now he got it because he had a loving boyfriend. And it was the best thing he could've ever gotten. The dark red material silk-like and the ends with a golden trimming. He got up and tried it on, _perfect_. It fit perfect. He wrapped it around himself and sat back down in Dave's lap, curling up against him in silent thanks. They both fell asleep cuddled on the couch that Gristmas night, happier than ever.


End file.
